


~Happy Birthday~ Roronoa Zoro x Reader

by 3Za_n_e3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Roronoa Zoro, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Other, Smut, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Za_n_e3/pseuds/3Za_n_e3
Summary: It is the readers Birthday!You are turning 22, you have a birthday party.This story uses gender neutral pronouns so it's fit for anyone who wants to read!This is a smut so that will Happen, be aware of that:)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 11





	~Happy Birthday~ Roronoa Zoro x Reader

It was a special night, Luffy had decided it would be fun to throw a party for you since it was your birthday after all. You were quite a shy person and even said that they didn't have to, but Luffy refused to listen, he cared about everyone in his crew and if he wanted to celebrate your birthday then it was gonna happen no matter what.  
You were told to go under the deck and sit in the kitchen and wait for everyone to finish up whatever they were planning. Sanji was in the kitchen with you cooking things for later.   
"So y/n, how's it feel being 22 haha"   
He looked at the stove and spoke to you,   
"well, it's pretty much the same, just a year older ya know."   
You looked at the table stroking small circles into the table and smiling softly.   
"SANJI!! GET OUT HERE" Luffy had shouted.  
Sanji looked at you and gave you a wide smile before running off and out the door. His smiling was so cute to you, that beIN said everyone's smile was so nice, you wish you saw Zoro's more often than you did though.   
Ah yes, just the thought of Zoro smiling made you happy, that being said you did have feelings for him but told no one. You were a shy one, you and Robin read together and stayed away from all the crazy fun things that would go on, on the ship. Robin always caught you staring at the green-haired Swordsman so very often and she knew how you felt, she let out soft giggles whenever she caught you.   
You now started to think, how obvious you made things. But knowing the Strawhats they would never know, maybe just Robin and or Nami, but Robin was the one you were with the most so she may know from all those times she did catch you looking.   
You were lost in thought, you couldn't hear your name being called over and over.   
You then jumped of the door being slammed open,  
"OI y/n what the fuck are you doing, they have been calling your name for 4 minutes now. They woke me up for fucks sake.."  
you scratched the back of your neck and sigh, "sorry, sorry I was thinking about things and didn't realize. Sorry that they woke you up." You got up and gave him an awkward smile. Before walking out the door.  
You looked around, lights lit up the deck, all different colors. "Pretty..." You said in awe, to be all honest you never really celebrated your birthday, it wasn't a big deal for you. But at this moment you were in awe. Everyone looked at you with a wide smile.   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!!"   
they all yelled and Luffy came over to you and gave you a big hug.   
"I hope you like it y/n!"   
He said with the biggest smile. He soon let go and headed to the food. You let out a small chuckle, you had a feeling he'd do that.   
You looked over at a small corner of the ship, it had little gifts wrapped up.   
"They shouldn't have.." you whispered.  
"Hey kid"   
you felt a hand go on top of your shoulder. You looked behind you to see Zoro, "Oh hey Zoro, I thought you went back to sleep."  
He sighed, "No I didn't, but here I got you something."  
He said looking away from you, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and you smiled softly at him. "Aw. Thank you, Zoro. This means a lot." You looked at the poorly wrapped gift and giggled. You gave him a quick hug before walking over to Robin. "I'll open it later." You thought to yourself smiling.  
"We should sing happy birthday," Robin said smiling.  
"Yeah, I agree with Robin'' Nami said.  
"WELL EVERYONE GATHER NEAR THE TABLE," Luffy yelled.  
"Gah Luffy doesn’t be so loud, we are all here already" you explained calmly. "Sorry y/n ''Luffy pouted,  
"It's fine, don't worry about it too much" you smiled.  
Sanji soon got out his lighter and lit the candles on the cake,   
"22 candles for how old y/n is this year."  
Chopper chimed in, "mhm, 22. That means I'm older than Zoro and Sanji" you laughed at the thought.  
"Tch shut up y/n'' Zoro growled in embarrassment.  
"Alright alright, let's sing everyone.”  
Brook brought his guitar out and started to play the melody to happy birthday, that's when everyone started to sing.   
The thought of all these people, people that you cared about so much did this for you made you tear up. You never really had anyone in your life you thought of as friends and even family. They all soon stopped singing and saw the warm tears run down your face.  
"Y/n what's wrong" Luffy frowned.  
You chuckled, "I'm just really happy. Happy enough to cry. I love you guys so much.."  
They all came in for a group hug, Zoro stood to the side refusing to enter that hug, Zoro grabbed him and pulled him in,   
"WE LOVE YOU TO Y/N!" Luffy shouted happily.  
"Yeah. We all care about you a lot."  
Zoro muttered to himself.  
As the night went on you talked to everyone, Brook played music and sang, you danced with Chopper and Luffy. Sanji served drinks and danced to the music. You talked to Robin and Nami about random things. Robin and you talked about the recent book you both had been reading together.   
"I liked the part when they brought up supernatural things, it is my favorite to learn about haha," you said smiling.  
"Yes y/n I know you love things like that" Robin smiled and laughed softly.  
You and Nami talked about clothes and how you needed a better wardrobe, "well I'm sorry that I like to wear hoodies and jeans all the time" you pouted,  
"y/n it's not bad, BUT ALL THE TIME?? Don't you think that's a bit MUCH." "Nami you are one to talk." You chuckled, "HEY SHUT UP." You both laughed.   
You had gotten up to get a drink,  
"hey y/n" you looked over at Zoro who was also getting a drink. "Oh hey Zoro."   
"Have you opened the gift yet?" He asked in a surprisingly soft tone  
. "Oh no, I haven't. Wanna go sit down and I can open it with you?" You looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah that sounds good to me." You walked over to a part of the deck and sat down.   
You looked over at Nami and Robin, they looked at you and waved. Once you looked away and took out the badly wrapped present they whispered into one another's ears and giggled.   
"Well, time to open it," you said as you started to tear the paper, the paper led you to a small box. You opened it to a black and blue bracelet. The blue part of it had patterns. In the beads, it looked like waves of the sea, and the black had small star patterns on it.   
"Zoro it's so pretty..., Thank you so much" your eyes sparkled looking at the bracelet and Zoro smiled at your reaction,   
"I'm glad you like it y/n."   
"HEY Y/N YA WANNA OPEN OUT GIFTS?"   
Luffy yelled from across the ship.  
You laughed and smiled, "yeah sure why not"   
you got up and looked at Zoro and put your hand out, "come one let's go open these gifts" your smile was wider than usual, Zoro felt a warm feeling when looking at you so happy, "alright let's go then." He said with a soft smile. Zoro didn't usually smile often, but being around you made him feel nice, nice enough to show his smile.  
You grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs and to the crew, who were all in the corner where the gifts were placed. You let go of Zoro's hand and looked at all the gifts, some were wrapped rather nicely and some looked a bit wonky. You let out a small chuckle.   
"Here y/n open mine, I bet you'll love it."  
Robin handed you a small purple box with a bright red ribbon,   
"The wrapping is pretty, I could never haha."   
You opened it and your eyes sparkled,   
"ROBIN YOU GOT ME THE BOOK I WANTED?!" She looked at you and smiled.  
"yeah, you talked about it a few times. I thought you'd like it" you went over to her and hugged her, "thank you"   
Robin smiled and hugged you back,   
"I'm glad you like it."  
"OPEN MINE NEXT Y/N''   
Luffy handed you a poorly wrapped box, you smiled at him. You opened it, it was a sketchbook and then some little notes and doodles Luffy had done for you.   
"Aw thank you Luffy, I love them all so much."  
He laughed   
"shishishi I'm glad you like it y/n''   
he smiled wide.  
"Who's next?"   
You asked,  
"me, me I am, chopper walked up to you and smiled, he handed you a small pink box with a bunch of stickers on it.   
"Ah, the box is so cute, very nicely wrapped too."   
Chopper blushed,   
"shut upppp hehe" he danced like a noodle and you laughed. You opened the small box and smiled it was a small silver necklace,   
"aw omg, I love it. It's so pretty."   
Chopper smiled,   
"Zoro helped me pick one out for you." You looked at Zoro and smiled at him as well,   
"well that was nice of him wasn't it."   
"Tch shut up."   
"Here y/n open mine now"   
Usopp handed you a present wrapped in green paper,   
"who it's a pretty shade of green, wonder what's inside,"  
you said in awe. You opened it and smiled. It was a picture of the crew involving you, it was in a cute brown frame.   
"Aw oh my god it's so cute, I'll be sure to put it up somewhere later."   
He smiled at you and walked back to his seat.   
"Yahoo, y/n I didn't get you a physical gift, but I wrote you a song."   
Brook said smiling,   
"Oh, Brook that's so cool, I've never had anyone write a song for me before,"   
you said happily. He chuckled and pulled out his guitar, he started to strum the strings, he strummed making a sweet sound and started to sing. He sang about how you, the things you liked, how you were a shy one but getting to know you was nice, he talked about how attractive you were and anyone could love you. You smiled at the sweet words he had said.   
"Yahoo, I hope you enjoyed my little song for you." You nodded and clapped,   
"I loved it"   
"Hey y/n it's our turn now!"   
Nami smiled, waving for you to come over to her and Sanji.   
"Me and Sanji chipped in on this together.  
"Yeah, here." Sanji handed you a bright blue bag, it was a bit heavy, "Woah what did you guys get me" you nervously laughed.  
"You'll see" Nami giggled and Sanji smirked.  
You pulled out what was in the bright blue bag and your eyes sparkled, "you guys got me a suit...!? I've been meaning to get one for the longest time now, thank you both." You smiled at them both.  
"I asked Sanji to help me pick one out for you because suits are all he wears." Sanji laughed.  
"Yeah haha." You chuckled at Nami's comment,   
"Ah, I see, well I love it." They smiled.  
"Well, we're glad you like as much as you do y/n"   
Sanji chuckled,   
"I honestly didn't think you'd like it this much," Nami said, smiling.   
You placed the shirt back in the bag and looked at Franky who was holding something behind him.   
"Last but not least, is Franky''   
Usopp commented, you laughed and smiled at Franky,   
"well, y/n I made you a SUPER gift."  
He handed you a nicely wrapped gift, it had the same wrapping as Robins wrapping paper. You looked at Robin and She nodded,   
"haha, knew it."  
You tore open the gift, your jaw opened in shock, it was a miniature sunny.   
"Holy shit- this is amazing.  
You looked up at Franky I'm awe,   
"This is so cool, I'm at loss for words."  
Franky scratched the back of his head and blushed,   
"it's nothing y/n, I did have some help from everyone. So don't just thank me"  
he smiled.  
you looked at everyone. And they all smiled, even Zoro.   
"I will be crying now, you guys did so much for me today, the fact that you guys did all of this for me, I'm still in awe."   
You felt a couple of warm tears run down your face.   
"I love you guys, like more than I can express."   
They all smiled,   
"well y/n you are part of our crew, we care about you."  
Zoro said,   
"yeah y/n of course we are gonna do something special for you."  
Luffy said with a wide smile. You wiped your tears away and smiled,   
"thank you guys again, for all of this."

Some time had passed after opening gifts and everyone was just doing their own thing. Everyone was talking to one another whole you put the things you got away. You walked back outside and sighed, something soon came to mind, you smirked,   
"Does anyone wanna have a drinking game? The last one down gets 200 berries?"   
They all looked at you,   
"I'm in if money is involved"   
Nami commented.   
"Anything with alcohol I'm in"  
Zoro smirked walking towards you.  
"I'll make the drinks, but I will not be joining."  
Sanji sighed   
"I'll help you Sanji-Kun"  
Robin replied to him.   
"That's not gonna end well is it..?"  
You whispered to Zoro,   
"no, no it won't."   
He sighed but gave a small chuckle. You laughed and sighed,   
"Would anyone else like to join us?"   
Brook declined and the same with Usopp and Franky, Luffy was passed out on the deck floor,   
"that's definitely a no from him"  
you laughed to yourself.   
"I'm gonna keep my eye on you three during this."  
Chopper looked at you Nami and Zoro.   
"You're gonna fall asleep before we even start."   
You said looking at him.   
"Not true I'll be awake watching you three"   
Chopper said you couldn't take him seriously so you held in your laughs as much as you could. Zoro placed his hand on your head,   
"just let him believe, no need to belittle him...no matter how funny it can be."  
Zoro sighed trying not to laugh.   
"Oi, you two stop flirting, and get ready, I'm gonna win the money."  
You laughed, you knew how Nami got when she was drunk there was no way she was gonna win. Zoro laughed,   
"y/n and I can handle drinks better than you, there is no way I'm letting you beat either of us.”   
"God shut up Zoro, why do you care so much to win."  
Zoro growled,   
"Because I'm fucking broke."   
You sighed,   
"both of you shut up, we'll find out who wins once we finish this alright."   
They nodded,   
"oi look they are walking out with the beers now."  
You smirked and pulled out your hand,   
"let the best man win"   
you smiled and they looked at you and smirked shaking your hand.  
Sanji and Robin brought out trays of drinks. They placed them in front of each of you, the same amount on each one. Each of you has about 20 in front of the three of you.  
"The first one to finish all twenty, and not pass out wins,"  
Robin states looking at the three of you. The three of you nodded and Sanji and Robin sat on the side watching.   
"On the count of three, you guys can start," Sanji said mouthing to Robin to count,   
"one, two, three. Begin!"   
The three of you grabbed your drinks and started to drink. Zoro had already finished two as you finished the one, Nami was still halfway through her first one and you grabbed your second.   
Time would have passed leaving you finishing 12 and a half Zoro finishing up to 15, they had lost Nami at around 10. It was just you and Zoro left,   
"I'm not letting you win y/n."   
Zoro stated in a low growl.   
You were at a point where you couldn't form words, you gave him a look of determination as you picked up your next cup.   
As time passed both Sanji and Robin had decided to leave this to the two of you and headed to bed, Robin picked up Nami from the ground as they walked into their rooms.   
At that point Zoro had finished, a bit more tipsy than usual,   
"Ha, I win y/n."  
You were on the last cup, you place it down and let out a deep breath.   
"F-fucking hell."   
You stuttered trying to take in all of the alcohol you just consumed.   
"Well, I win. Hand over the money."   
You looked at him and growled,   
"fine"   
you reached into your pocket and handed the money to him. He smirked at you, he put the money to the side and grabbed your hand pulling you down. You looked him in the eyes and he smiled at you,   
"god...his smile."   
You felt your face burn up as you looked at him.  
"You're cute when you blush,"  
Zoro whispered. You couldn't help but smile,   
"and I think you look handsome when you smile. You should do that more often."  
He shut his eyes and sighed as you finished your sentence. He wrapped his arms around you, "y/n."  
You later down on his chest,  
"what's up Zoro?"   
You could hear his heartbeat grow faster,   
"you know I love you right...?"  
You smiled,  
"Yes, Zoro. I know, I love you too."  
You felt your face burn up and the warm feeling in your stomach grow.   
"That felt good to say ya know,"  
Zoro stated and sighed in relief.  
"Yeah, yeah it did."   
You pulled yourself up from out of Zoro's arms. Zoro soon got up after he grabbed your face and turned it towards his,   
"Tonight I will show you how much I love you y/n."  
You both were inches apart, you felt the hot breaths coming from the both of you. Zoro soon inched closer to you, your lips now touching. It was a long passionate kiss, you soon pulled away from him leaving a string of saliva between you both. You let out heavy breaths and Zoro chuckled,   
"how about we move to a part of the ship where no one will see us hm.?"   
You nodded,   
"Sounds good to me."  
Zoro lifted you and brought you to a part of the ship where no one went.   
"Y/n before we do anything, I need to know that you are okay with this."   
You smiled and put your hand on his cheek,   
"yes Zoro, I'm fully aware of what is going on. And I am fine with it. I am happy, happy that I can do this with you."  
He looked shocked for a moment but then his facial expression turned soft,   
"I'm glad."   
That was all he said as he placed you down on a soft blue blanket,   
"was this always here?"  
You questioned. Zoro sighs and smiles,   
"I come down here to think sometimes. I thought it would be nice to share this place with you..."  
You both locked eyes, you put your hand on his cheek and he knelt in front of you, you leaned closer to him, your lips touching once more, this time more passionate than the other. Your tongues intertwined with another's, each second the kiss getting rougher and rougher.   
Zoro's moved down to your waist, slipping his hands underneath your f/c shirt. You felt his hands start to pull off your shirt,   
"gah~"   
you let out a small moan, from just a mere touch.  
Zoro broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva break between the both of you. He slid his shirt off, leaving you both shirtless, he smirked at you and moved closer to you once more,   
"happy birthday y/n..."  
He whispered into your ear. He soon started to kiss your neck,   
"Mmph-"  
you moaned quietly, Zoro smirked,   
"so this is your spot hm..~"   
he bit down on your sweet spot and you moaned,   
"gah!~ p-please"  
as you moaned he sucked harder on the spot,   
"Z-Zoro"  
you moaned one more.   
"Mm..y/n you taste so sweet."  
He said as he moved away from the spot, several bite marks were made, you felt a stinging sensation after he stopped.   
"Ow.."  
you mumbled to yourself.   
Zoro looked at you as he took off his pants leaving him in only boxers. Your face flushed, no this wasn't your first time, but other times you briefly remembered how things were. Zoro looked at you and grabbed your face,   
"Is everything okay? Did I do anything wrong, we can stop if you'd like."  
He was being so kind, it made you tear up.   
"No, no. I'm just really happy that I can do this with you."  
Zoro wiped your tears away and smiled,   
"I am as well, as I said before I am glad that I'm doing this with you."  
He said, smiling pulling you in for a kiss once again.  
You had an idea, as you both kissed you started to pull off Zoro's dark green boxers. He was caught off guard at first but soon let it happen. As Zoro moved down your neck once again you started to rub his tip,   
"Gah-"  
Zoro let out a small moan and you smirked.   
"Oh, you like that hm."  
He growled at you,   
"y-y/n I swear-"  
you ignored his words and started to move your hand up and down,   
"F-fuck~"  
he moaned,  
"I'm s-supposed to be p-pleasing you."  
He stated and you laughed,   
"I want this, to be fair Roronoa. "F-fucking fine then."  
He said with a seductive look in his eyes. He bit down on your neck as you stroked his cock. "Gah fuck~"  
you yelped.   
"Mm..you like pain hm,"   
Zoro whispered into your ear and you felt your face grow warmer than it already was.   
"S-shut the fuck up Zoro."  
He smirked,   
"Hmph."  
He flipped you over and pinned you to the ground, you looked at him in his dark grey eyes,   
"I'm r-ready Zoro."  
He smiled softly at you, the feelings he felt in those moments, he was so happy that you trusted him enough to do this, that you loved him enough to allow this.  
He slowly inserted into you,   
"gah!~ Z-Zoro"  
you moaned.   
"I-it'll be okay y/n, it takes time to get used to."  
He whispered to you trying to reassure you.   
"O-okay."   
Zoro smiled and grabbed your hand,   
"shh... it's okay"  
your hands gripped his tightly,   
"mmph-"   
you let out.   
Zoro soon started to thrust very slowly. You soon started to feel good,   
"w-woah agh~"  
you moaned and Zoro smiled,   
"See I told you it would get better. Tell me when you want me to go faster."   
He kept going thrusting in and out,   
"f-fuck...faster Zoro p-please"  
He nodded and picked up speed.   
"G-god y/n."   
You let go of Zoro's hand and latched onto his back,   
"F-fuck~!"   
You shouted, digging your nails into his back,   
"you feel so g-good y/n…"   
he said. You felt warm tears run down your face,   
"Z-Zoro I'm g-gonna cum~"  
you moaned.   
"Go ahead y/n."  
He continued to thrust a bit faster than before,   
"G-GAH~!"  
You climaxed. Zoro let out his final thrusts before finally releasing into you.   
You both laid there, panting.  
"God damn y/n."  
You were still trying to catch your breath. You turned around to face Zoro and placed your hand on his face and smiled as you took small breathes,   
"that was amazing Zoro…"   
he placed a kiss on your forehead,   
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself y/n."  
You both went quiet and stared into one another's eyes. Until he finally broke the silence,  
"I love you y/n."   
He felt his face grow hotter. You couldn't help but smile and laugh,   
"you're so cute when you blush."  
You said the same words as he did an hour before. You put your forehead on his and whispered,   
"I love you too Zoro."   
As the night continued you both soon fell asleep more tired than usual. That night you both fell asleep happier than usual, you were happy to be finally with one another.


End file.
